Justice League (Vol 2) 27
Synopsis for "Forever Doomed" In Denver, the of the Doom Patrol has stepped out into the open, for once, unable to simply stand by and let the Secret Society take over the country. That's Scorch's opinion, anyway. Karma, on the other hand, is less inclined to help people, given how poorly he was treated by other humans before Dr. Niles Caulder gathered them together under the Doom Patrol's banner. While Caulder gave them powers, Karma feels those powers make them freaks. Scorch, though, feels they make them special and with the Justice Leagues gone, they should use them to try to set things right. Unfortunately, Scorch and Karma are the last of the Patrol. The others were killed by Johnny Quick and Atomica. Though Johnny can't hit Karma, due to his abilities, he manages to catch him in an explosion which must surely be fatal. Scorch, meanwhile, dies of a burst blood vessel in his brain, courtesy of Atomica. From his headquarters, Caulder monitors their deaths, and decides it is time to start over. In the Red Room in Detroit, Victor Stone begs that his father Silas must rebuild his cyborg body if he is to defeat the technology called Grid that usurped control of his original cyborg body. Having only reluctantly confined his dying son to that life in the first place, Silas is reluctant to do so again. Besides, the Grid has shut down every computer on the planet. Victor insists that he doesn't need computers. He just needs a body that can fight and if he doesn't stand up to the Grid and the Crime Syndicate, few others remain who could. Dr. T.O. Morrow interjects that Victor has a point, reminding that he has as much stake in ridding the world of the Syndicate as everyone else, and if helping Victor does that, he and Silas have a responsibility to take back the Grid. With his father on his side, Victor then warns that they must follow his instructions in rebuilding his body, starting with taking him into the real Red Room the secret one that nobody but Silas and Thomas know about. For years, Silas and Thomas had been collecting alien technology, starting with a spacecraft discovered nearly a decade ago in the Alaskan wilderness. For years, they had been trying to reverse engineer the technology they found on board, using it to develop much of the technology that was found in Victor's cyborg components. At first, they thought it was alien in origin, until they discovered a message within, written in English. Thomas theorizes that it actually came from the future. In any case, a great number of technological wonders and nightmares are held within the Red Room, and Victor is free to take his pick of elements he needs for his new body and he has a lot on his wishlist. Soon, Victor has a newer, slimmer, and better equipped body. And, with the Grid's shutting down all electronic media, he is blessed with the experience of silence. The usual bombardment of information he suffers from is absent, though it will come back permanently if he succeeds in defeating the Grid, and returning control of the network to the people. Despite helping Victor in this way, Silas still feels guilt at having allowed the accident that led to Victor's injuries to occur in the first place by his negligence. Embracing his father, Victor explains that all that matters is that Silas is there for him now. Before he leaves, Victor suggests that he will get help from an android called Platinum, designed by Dr. Will Magnus a man whom Thomas doesn't trust. Even so, he gives Victor the last known location of the inventor. After travelling across the country for some time, Victor arrives at Magnus' lab, only to learn that the Metal Men project was a failure. Appearing in "Forever Doomed" Featured Characters *Cyborg Supporting Characters *Silas Stone *T.O. Morrow *Will Magnus *Metal Men **Gold (Statue Only) **Tin (Statue Only) **Iron (Statue Only) **Lead (Statue Only) **Mercury (Statue Only) **Platinum (Statue Only) *Doom Patrol **Celsius and (Implied That She Dies Off Panel) **The Chief (Cameo) **Karma and (Apparent Death) **Negative Woman (Appears Only as A Corpse) **Scorch (Only Appearance and Dies) **Robotman (Cameo) Villains *Crime Syndicate **Johnny Quick (Jonathan Allen) **Atomica *Secret Society of Super Villains (Cameo) **Enforcer (Cameo) **Hyena (Cameo) **Mindboggler (Cameo) **Multiplex (Cameo) Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Colorado' **'Denver' *'Michigan' **'Detroit' ***Red Room *'Ohio' **'Cleveland' *'Pennsylvania' **'Pittsburgh' *'Maryland' **'Hagerstown' **'Adelphi' Items *Ace Android *Amazo *Weapon Master's Ammo Suit *Construct *Mother Box Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/justice-league-2011/justice-league-27 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Vol_2_27 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-27-forever-doomed/4000-442875/ Category:Justice League (Volume 2)